Love is Like a Drug
by KagomeMiyamoto
Summary: Two best friends Janice and Elle were like two peas in a pod. They'd usually have their weekly sleep over. Than this particular sleep over the two decided to have a Naruto Marathon After Janice told Elle she had something to show her friend. All of sudden they are sent to the Naruto Anime. What will become of them!
1. World Upside down

As the sun slowly rose up from it's slumber, Janice fluttered her brown orbs open. It wasn't like any other day, no! Today was the day of her weekly slumber party with her dearest friend Elle. She quickly sat up from her bed. The blanket sprawled out, some of her pillows on the floor, and her pulshies of Kisame and a few other Akatsuki members were on the foot of her bed. With outstretch arms, Janice yawned and popped a few from her back. Her lips curved up into a satisfied smile against her tan skin.

She soon got up from her bed, which made a slight creaked noise, her phone began to buzz; which had happened to be on top of her dresser. Janice scurried over to her faded white dresser to see she had a text from her dearest friend Elle.

"Janie! I am so excited about today. Funny thing I didn't even bother to eat breakfast. I am on my way to your house now!"

Her eyes widen. "But-" The door bell rang. Janice slammed open her bedroom door, and rushed downstairs towards the front door of her home. Mind you she was still in her Pajamas and her hair was, well, wild. Once she breached the front door, Janice immediately opened it up to reveal her best friend with a sleeping bag, her backpack and her own pulshies. She sighed dramatically and looked at Elle. Before she could even respond she was pushed aside for her friend to walk in. "Janice! You look like Medusa!'' She exclaimed trying to contain her laughter. That didn't last long for she was already on the floor wheezing.

''Elleeeee!'' She emphasized on her name meaning how embarrassing but happy she was. Smiling at her dear friend, she couldn't stay mad. Not at her. "I did just get out of bed. Mom is in the living room to get motivated so she could cook breakfast.'' Elle just nodded wiping a tear that managed to escape her eyes. After a few breathing exercises to help, she grabbed her stuff and waltzed right up the stairs; to Janice's room like she owned the place.

After what seemed a never ending fun for the whole day, It was time. The time of the Naruto Marathon! After getting settled in, Elle cuddled up in her sleeping bag like a burrito, and Janice was curled into her My little pony blanket. They had soda pop, a few bags of candy that happened to be recess pieces, and various other. There were bags of chips in front of them and their backpacks to use as a pillow. There in front of them was a laptop. ''Let's begin!'' Janice had pushed the button to play their Marathon night.

At about 3:30 am, Elle was passed out, holding on to her bag muttering words in her sleep, while Janice still happened to be up. Looking out from her window, something caught her eye. It was a shooting star!. She 'gently' Kicked Elle to wake up, whom was startled and shot up glaring at her friend. "Hey what's the big idea!?" Janice just smiled giving her a hush tone pointing at the star shooting across the glorious night sky, that had birthed beautiful stars. Both of them held their hands together, gripping on to their things including their phone and closed their eyes, saying the rhyme to wish upon a star.  
Star light, star bright,  
The first star I see tonight;  
I wish I may, I wish I might,  
Have the wish I wish tonight.

Once they opened their eyes nothing happened. With a doubt buried deep in their heart both Janice and Elle were about to go to sleep, when a light flashed. A swirling abyss appeared below them as they fell inside of it. Neither of them knowing what was going on, they began to scream as Janice was flailing her legs and arms everywhere. "Janice Grab on to my Sleeping bag so we wont separate!" Elle cried out in fright. Luckily she was still inside, and their belongings that had happened to drop inside the sleeping bag

Janice gripped on to the sleeping bag, and somehow got snagged on to- a tree branch? She looked around with her brown eyes to see they weren't home anymore. What surprised her was that Ella looked. Animated! " Oh my good what happened to you!?'' She screeched. Elle eyes widened at herself than at her best friend. "Janice you- We-" Silence was there for a mere second ''We are in an anime!" She said both excited yet scared. Janice looked down seeing how close they were and than managed to break the branch as they landed on the ground safely.

''Which anime are we in?" Janice stated while looking for any clues. Elle saw how tall and huge the trees were, and than shook her head from side to side debating if it's true or not. "I-I believe we are in Naruto'' Yes! that must have explained the high trees where ninjas could easily jump from. "Unbelive-fuckingable!" Janice yelled and began to flip out. She was excited yet confused as to how this happened. A thought appeared from her mind. "That damn star! I-It granted our wish!'' She said flipping off the sky.

What they didn't know was a certain Organization saw the whole incident. A white light landed close by them and they saw two figures falling down from it. Pein the leader, had sent Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara to scout. All four were hidden and saw the unfolded scene between two girls talking to each other. "Anime? what is that?" Kisame asked under his breath to his Partner. Itachi just kept quiet ready to use his sharingan just in case it was needed. Deidara and Sasori were high up in the tree looking down as well.

"Janice-'' Elle said quietly. However that didn't stop her friend from flipping out. "Janice! will you calm down!" She said unzipping her sleeping bag. All their stuff, the backpack, and their phones fell out along with Elle. "Jesus Elle are you okay?" Janice said worried. She helped her friend and picked up her cellphone looking to see if they had any service. "HOLY HELL OF HADES! We have freaking service!" She exclaimed happily dancing around like it was heaven's grace. Elle just giggled and shook her head. She as well picked up her cellphone placing it in her back pocket and grabbed both their bags. " I swear..You and your phone should be married!" Janice pouted cutely before pointing at her friend. "You sir, will be the priest to the wedding!'' They both laughed before linking arms together.

One thing was for sure the four never seen anyone like them before. Yes there are plenty of girls in different villages. However non of them had a rectangular devices before. They knew these girls were something different, and Pein wanted them. Without hesitation All four leaped out from where they were and circled both girls as they where about to take a leave, once Elle rolled up her sleeping bag

Janice and Elle widen their eyes. There stood, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. Oh how they wanted to tackle-hug all four, but knowingly they could easily get killed; both girls just stood still. "We are taking you to the Akatsuki" The emotionless puppet said. If they refused well lets just say there would be rope involved. Now they knew their life would change forever either for good- or bad

-  
(A/U) hello there readers! sorry this was my first time writing a story like this! I hope you enjoyed the first chapters! if you like you can leave a comment and help give out ideas! And stay Weird Otaku girls and boys you are! :)

I do not own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner.

What do you wish for at night?


	2. ᴀ ɴᴇᴡ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ

p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Elle and Janice were surrounded by Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame as they had seen everything happen before them. The pillar of light, the random girls falling from the sky and speaking of something called 'anime'. Though they didn't know the two girls, they knew that Pein would take a liking to them because they were quite style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"We're taking you to the Akatsuki." Deidara said after his partner, Sasori. Deidara spoke in his calm yet also perky, energetic voice. Elle finished packing up the sleeping bag with Janice's and Elle's stuff in it, though Elle kept her phone with her incase she would need it in the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /On the way to the Akatsuki Hideout, Elle and Janice found themselves staring at the rogue ninja escorting them. It was like a dream to actually be in the Naruto Universe. Itachi was the one keeping a sharp eye on them incase they made any move to attack. For all they knew, they could be spies. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Once they arrived at the hideout, Pein and Konan walked out and Pein looked both girls up and down, observing them carefully. He noticed Elle's red hair and approached her with slight curiosity. "You must be an Uzumaki." Pein said and Elle just smiled and shook her head. "I wish, but no. I'm not an Uzumaki." She replied, leaving a few looking surprised. They soon brushed it away as Pein spoke again in his calm and emotionless voice. "Well you both look weak. I'll assign you chores." He started, directing this at both of them. Janice nodded eagerly as Elle sighed. "I'll assign Sasori and Deidara to the redhead and Itachi and Kisame to the other girl." He added then turned around and walked back into the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Groans could be heard from Kisame, Sasori and Deidara as they didn't like being stuck with such things. The feel of air around them was tense but it soon changed to bright happiness. "Oi, oi! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi wants to know what your names are, ne?!" Exclaimed a guy with a swirly orange mask and a loud voice. Janice and Elle knew him as 'Tobi' from the Akatsuki since they weren't from Naruto, they were from the world where they watched it. Either way, Janice and Elle smiled widely. "I'm Elle and this is Janice." Janice grinned and gave a thumbs up like Rock Lee would do style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /The guy who claimed to be Tobi spun around, waving his arms in the air. "Great! Tobi's name is Tobi, ne!" Janice and Elle just laughed at his reaction and the sound of his voice. Kisame walked over to Janice with a plain face. "So pancake, you know any jutsu?" He asked, the name 'pancake' referring to her outfit which made her chest look flat. The two girls looked at each other in worry and Elle bit her lip./p  
div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"What do you wish for at night?/em/span/div  
/div 


	3. A new lιғe

''So Pancake you know any Jutsu?'' The blue shark man also known as Kisame asked Janice. Now as he used the word Pancake he meant by calling her flat chested, because the clothes she wore made it look like she had no tits. The ultimate word men must never use, especially to Janice. Her anger began to boil up from the limit he had pushed. Somehow a strange chakra began to awaken from it's peaceful slumber, surrounding Janice like a blanket. ''Pancake? PANCAKE!?" That was the end for Kisame.

Janice clenched her fist tightly, turning around to face the shark beast and kneed him right in the testicles. Silence filled the room, except for Kisame who had fallen to the ground in pain. Before anyone could react to such a terrible thing, Janice tackled Kisame to the ground chocking and shaking him repeatedly. tumblr_mp6nvqc7Bg1soxjwco2_500

Elle rushed over to Janice and began to try and pry her off. "Janice calm down! you need to take a deep breath and let him live!'' She said afraid she may end up killing the man. After what seemed forever (Which was a few seconds) Janice let him go, and stormed over to what seemed like the kitchen and flipped over a heavy marble table. Kisame stood up coughing and rubbing his adams apple, while looking at Janice. She defiantly caught his attention.

Pein smirked to himself, after seeing the scene unfold. ' _Hidden chakra? So they do have it? Do they even know about it? If the black haired girl known as Janice has it, does her friend Elle have it too?'_ he said deep within his thoughts. Walking over to them he looked down at the girls with his eyes. "Your cleaning will be payment for Training with the people I assigned you with. Elle you will Have Deidara and his partner Sasori. Janice you will be trained by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha'' Nothing was said but Janice flipping out about how she didn't want to do it

Pein sighed irritated and looked at her. "You either do it or die'' His words were cold as ice but had truth hidden in it. Janice nervously laughed and muttered under her breath. "Fine..but you can't make me wear your uh cloak I refuse! red and black isn't my color!'' She exclaimed while pointing her fingers at him

Walking down the corridor hall Janice was alone with both the people who are suppose to train her. That meant she had to sleep in the same room as them. Itachi quietly walked on one side of her, and Kisame walked on the other. Non of them seem to have to say anything. It was rather awkward for them. Elle however was chit chatting up a storm with a certain Blonde haired boy. Sasori wanted to choke them both for being annoying. "Will you two shut up?" He said growling underneath his breath. Deidara just laughed and whispered loudly to Elle while pointing at Sasori. "Danna Sasori is just upset he has to share with a girl, but I don't mind!" Sasori's face began a bit red as he hit Deidara upside the head. "We are suppose to train Elle not be perverted!" He screamed at his partner. Elle giggled at their argument. It was rather cute to her.

Kisame opened the room, turning on the light as Itachi showed Janice in. It was plain and a tad dirty making Janice shiver from the messy room. "Well-I guess they had already put up a third bed'' She said to herself and walking over to it placing her bag down. "Janice correct? Since we are assigned to train you, I expect you to listen and pay attention'' Itachi said with a motionless expression on his face. Kisame stayed silent staring at the girl in front of him. "Tch' With that Attitude I could be listening to a brick wall instead'' Itachi growled at her remark and stepped very closely to her face narrowing his eyes.

''Either do it or get hurt'' He said in a threatening tone. Janice just glared at him before pushing him a bit away from her. "Fine but it's called personal space learn it Itachi'' With that He just turned away from her and walked off leaving Kisame and her alone. The shark man walked further in and shut the door before walking over to his bed and facing Janice. "Look. I just want to apologize for saying pancake to you'' He said awkwardly. Kisame was never this good at apologizing because he never had to. Janice just huffed and pulled off her sweat jacket revealing she did indeed have a full chest size.

Kisame looked Janice up and down, blushing. No wonder she got mad at him for calling her pancake, she defiantly wasn't flat chested. Before she could see he was staring Kisame quickly turned away from her. "Fine I forgive you, but do it again and Elle won't stop me this time'' She said before taking out her cellphone and began to look through it. ' _it's going to be very hard sleeping in the same room with a girl'_ Their new life has began

 _What do you wish for at night?_


	4. Oυя αят

Elle had arrived at Deidara and Sasori's room, being used to having to sleep with a guy because of her older brother, it was perfectly normal to her. In her head she thought about how much of a pain her best friend might think having to share a room with a brick wall and sharknado. Though she brushed it off as the door was opened by Deidara, revealing an odd room. The left half of the room had clay all over the floor and some clothes. On the right side it was completely clean except for a pair of puppets lying in the corner of the room. Deidara and Sasori's beds were closer together to make room for Elle's bed which was against the wall horizontal to the door. The female redhead just smiled and walked in, making sure not to step on anything on her way to her bed. Once there, she sat down and bounced on the bed a little to see if it was going to be comfy enough. Luckily, it was. She let out a sigh of relief and laid down on her side, facing the wall and pulling the bed sheets over her. She looked as snug as as bug in a rug.

Janice found her bed in the middle of the two boys beds. Clothes were scattered on the floor on one side and the other looked completely clean and untouched. The clean one must have been Itachi's. Kisame walked over to his bed and started to pick up the dirty clothes, throwing them into a basket. Janice, having a short attention span, walked over to Kisame's drawer, looking through his stuff. She completely ignored Kisame yelling at her to go away as she pulled out a book, only to have Kisame snap and pull the book out of her hand. Janice turned her head towards Kisame with a dead glare. "You crap head..." She mumbled under breath and walked back over to her bed. The scent of fresh flowers swept over her nose as she looked around for the source of the scent. To no avail, she couldn't find it. She sighed loudly and boredly, laying back on her bed with a long groan.

Elle of course was bored as well without her best friend with her. Sasori, still thinking she was annoying, completely ignored her to work on his puppets. Deidara, who quite enjoyed having someone to talk to, asked her what her opinion on art was. "Hm... I think I agree with Deidara in the art category." Deidara laughed. "In your face Sasori-Danna!" The blonde yelled at the puppet boy. Sasori narrowed his eyes and looked at Deidara with a glare. He had been able to stand his partner until now, hopefully he could continue not wanting to kill him until this 'trip' into the anime world was over for Janice and Elle. The reason Elle agreed with Deidara on art is because art is really only beautiful for a split second before it's not special anymore. If clay made into figures and objects is art, then it must be made in some way that makes it special and only lasts for an instant before hot being unique again.

Outside, nighttime soon approached, making Elle fall into a deep sleep on her comfortable bed. Janice however, couldn't sleep because of Itachi's reading light. He had came back for bed but was only reading a book while sitting on his bed. Kisame had also fallen asleep along with Konan, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori. The moon slowly but for the two human girls, seemed to have went down fast. To them it seemed like they had only been asleep for a few minutes when it had really been a few hours. This want exactly what they wished for to happen but either way, sure was happy their wish came true.


	5. тнere ιѕ alwayѕ a raιnвow aғтer ιт raιnѕ

p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: left; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"It had been a few weeks since coming into the Naruto universe. Yes Janice and Elle of course did their training, and cleaning. Today was the most boring of days. It was pouring down rain, and everyone was in the most gloomiest day, including Kisame himself. Tobi had been pestering everyone about playing a board game, however they refused because Kakuzu would cheat. ''Tobi wants to play-'' before he could say anything else a little spider clay blew him a few feet away. Pein rushed in with a deadly glare at Deidara. He walked over to the blonde haired boy with his hand out. "give me your clay now! I told you not to use your explosives in the Building!'' He yelled out in anger/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Deidara laughed nervously and gave him the clay while pouting as the leader walked away to hide it. Janice and Elle sighed while leaning against the wall. This was the third time in a row, it had been raining. No one enjoyed it because they were stuck in the building. Then Janice had an idea, it might make her seem like a fool but she wasn't going to sit all day and do nothing. No she wanted to do something amazing. "Hey Elle, I am going to sing that one song, just to entertain myself'' Hidan overheard and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"creep/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" over to the girls smiling wickedly. ''You going to fucking sing? Is there lap dances /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"involved/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" bitch?'' Janice glared at the Jashinist and flipped him off. "Fuck off dick licker!'' He snorted and walked away amused by the reaction himself. Ella sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. "Exactly what song?'' This was going to be a long day in her mind/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Janice smiled widely and took out her phone. She /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"scrolled/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" through her music list until she landed it on it. "Want you to want me by Jason Derulo'' Kisame looked over and raised an eyebrow hearing a name that no one in the anime heard before. "Who is Jason Derulo Janice?" She sighed from all the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"interruptions/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" and looked at Kisame with her arms crossed over her chest. ''Where me and Elle come from it's a famous singer. He has many albums.'' She turned back over to Elle who now had the company of Deidara. ''Janice un you going to sing this song? un'' She nodded and handed the phone over to Elle. "Yes now play the song Elle''/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Elle did as she was asked and the song had began. Janice of course began to sing along and started to dance along, in hoping to entertain her friend. However she didn't expect the other Akatsuki members to watch and be amused by what was going on./span/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 9pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"It's too hard to sleep/span/span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 9pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got the sheets on the floor/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Nothing on me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And I can't take it no more/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"It's a hundred degrees/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got one foot out the door/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Where are my keys?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"'Cause I gotta leave, yeah/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"In the back of the cab/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I tipped the driver ahead of time/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Get me there fast/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got your body on my mind/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I want it bad/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Girl, you're the one I want to want me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And if you want me, girl, you got me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Girl, you're the one I want to want me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And if you want me, girl, you got me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"You open the door/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high/span/span/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Before the song could finish, a flustered Pein, who had watched walked over to Janice and tapped her shoulder. She stopped singing and dancing, as /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"her/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" eyes met the leader or the organization. "May I help you with something? As you can see I wasn't all that busy'' She said with a sarcastic tone and a plain expression. He glared at her, but that didn't faze Janice. No she /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"just/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" kept her expression going /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"challenging/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him. "Stop with the racket, I am rather busy'' He said a bit pissed off that Janice is taunting him. She just huffed and looked at him. "Well if you were busy you wouldn't have bothered me'' In the background a laughing Hidan was wiping tears of laughter." Damn! the girl has got balls!" He said getting a few snickers. They all soon stopped as Pein glared at everyone including Elle. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;""Janice I warning you this last time, you better knock it off with the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"attitude/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'' His threatening cold and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"merciless/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" tone was sending cold shivers down everyone's back but not Janice. She was standing her ground. ''Oh? Are you my dad? Did you fuck my mother to birth me? No I don't think so.'' He growled and clenched his fists tightly before walking away so he wouldn't kill her. He walked straight to his office, slammed the door and punched a hole through the wall. /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"'how dare she mock me!? I will show Janice that I rule over her!'/emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" he said in his head. A knock brought him back to reality as he /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monotone/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" a 'come in'/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Elle entered cautiously and stepped inside shutting the door. "L-Leader I am sorry about Janice. She is just like that for a reason.'' She was hoping not to lose her best friend, even if it meant apologizing for her. Pein looked at Elle and raised an eyebrow at her. "I have no time for you to apologize for her actions. you are dismissed'' He sat back down at his office and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"cradled/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" his head into his hands sighing in /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"irritation/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". Elle nodded and quickly left to get back to everyone who was in the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"living room/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"'why does Janice bother me so much? Why haven't I even killed her yet? usually I would kill the person without hesitation. What is this girl doing to me?'/emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" Thoughts started to swarm all over his mind leaving him to wonder/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"-/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Back in the living room everyone finally decided to play a board game. Of course Kakuzu thought of Monopoly. No one wanted to do it, but since it wasn't going to stop raining any time soon, they though why the hell not. During the most agonizing pain, of Kakuzu being a cheap Krabs from spongebob, everyone began to get bored of this game. Kisame occasionally glanced at Janice, wondering what she was thinking. Lately he had been thinking about her and didn't understand it whatsoever. He was confused and wanted to know the reason. Janice looked up from /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"concentrating/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" hard on what to do, she found that Kisame was staring at her. "Sharknado what the hell are you looking at?" Kisame quickly looked away huffing like he did nothing. His cheeks were somehow a red. "I wasn't looking at you'' Janice just rolled her eyes and continued doing what she was./spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Deidara and Elle were already out of the game from losing their money quick. It was obvious they were flirting with each other, even if they denied it. Deidara began to talk to Elle about art, while /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"siting/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" very close to her. ''So Elle un. Would you like to go with me to by clay un?" He was blushing a bit as he looked away biting his lower lip. When he first started to talk to Elle they instantly clicked and he loved every moment they spent together since. Elle giggled and patted his arm lightly while smiling with /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"her/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" eyes closed. "I would love to Dei'' Dei was the nickname Elle had given her new friend. She thought since he was cute she'd give him a cute nickname. Of course he didn't mind her say it, but if he ever heard Tobi say it he'd be pissed/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"''Look! Look! The rain stopped! Tobi good boy! he sees a rainbow!'' Janice smirked and flipped the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monopoly/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" game over. "Fuck this game! its fucking 4 in the damn afternoon and I have been paying /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"luxury/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" out the ass! I been sitting at /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"Baltic/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" with crack!'' Everyone was silent seeing Janice flip out on Kakuzu. "I hate it when you are the banker Kakuzu! where'd you get all those damn pink /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"fifties/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" you cheating whore!'' Elle touched her friend's shoulder whom casually took it away afraid of being hit. "Don't touch me Elle. Kakuzu is a cheating whore!'' She walked away from the game flipping Kakuzu off and walked outside to take a deep breath of fresh air/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, while everyone else just followed in pursuit to get away from the base for awhile. Deidara led Elle to a different spot from outside, and made a giant white clay bird appear for them. He picked up Elle bridal style, and leaped up on to the bird. He sat behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her still. "Hold on Elle I don't want you falling un'' He smiled at her and took off with Elle holding on to him for dear life. Janice sat near the river as she place her feet in. Looking up at the sky she saw Elle and Deidara fly off somewhere. The cool fresh breeze brushed past her arm giving her goosebumps. Her long dark hair danced behind her with the wind. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Kisame walked over to where Janice was seated, and sat next to her. He placed his feet inside and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"just/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" sat their quietly. What was going to /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"surprise/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him was the questions that /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"Janice/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" was going to ask him. ''Hey Kisame, What do you think about yourself? You know about how you feel in your own skin'' She said looking at him from the corner of her brown eyes. Kisame was startled by the sudden question and stared at his /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"reflection. Remembering the past before he had met the Akatsuki. /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'You monster! a young women had pointed at me. I did nothing, they all just called me ugly. A /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monster/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". A freak. I didn't understand what I did wrong' /span/emspan style="line-height:  
1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"He looked over at Janice and stared into her dark brown hues unsure if she was /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"judging/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him by how he looked. ''I guess uh a /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monster/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'' She laughed at his answer and lightly patted his arm. That was the first time she ever did that too him. He stiffened up a bit before relaxing, seeing how kind she was being instead of a bitch. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"''Look Kisame you are no monster. Yes you look different. Blue skin, Shark like teeth, gills on your shoulders. Yet I see no monster. I see a unique person. Someone who isn't like anyone else'' Janice looked up at the sky seeing the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"beautiful/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" rainbow appear before them. ''If there is a beast, there is always a prince. Or a dark knight!'' She sighed with a big smile and took her feet out slowly. Kisame had always been very sad about his looks but that was slowly changing, because Janice didn't want him to feel like he didn't look good. "Kisame, you are a gorgeous guy, and if no one can see that than they are just a bunch of /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"judgmental/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" simple minded idiots. They nothing to /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"exist/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" in your world. What matters is how you think of yourself. Besides I think you look amazing in blue and it's my /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"favorite/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" color!'' She laughed and grabbed her Ninja sandals running off back into the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Itachi was there the whole time, listening in to their conversation. em style="line-height: 1.7em;"'She isn't afraid of him or no one in this base. These girls are something else.'/em He looked at his partner who had red cheeks before chuckling lowly to himself. There is always a rainbow after it rains. Maybe just maybe these girls are here for a reason,and it could be a good one/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"What do you wish for at night?/em/span/div  
/div 


	6. life lesson

In the mean time...

The ride on the giant, white clay bird was a new experience for Elle, especially the way Deidara was holding her. Elle hadn't ever been in a relationship and hadn't even had her first kiss! Deidara and Elle arrive at a caravan and Deidara helps Elle off the clay bird. The blonde walked over, got his clay then walked back over to the bird. A small smirk crossed the blondes lips as he looked at Elle. "Hey Elle un, try getting on the bird without any help un." He said and smiled lightly, trying to hold back his to come laughter. Elle blinked but looked at the bird, gulping slightly before placing her hands on it, counting to 3 before jumping up into the air. She jumped pretty high into the air but had tried to quickly tilt towards the back of the bird. Her outfit ( . ?1 ) when she jumped up, showed a little of her butt but she wasn't aware. That made the guy watching blush lightly and look away. Elle luckily was able to turn herself in midair to the bird and landed safely on the clay bird. She smiled at her achievement and looked down at the blonde. "Wow, you actually did it.." Deidara said in amazement before jumping onto the bird next to her. "Now can you stay on.." He added with a devious smirk. The clay figure flapped it's wings before taking to the sky making Elle yelp and hold onto Deidara. Deidara glanced back at her and smiled as they headed back towards the base.

Kisame sat at the waters edge for awhile longer after his chat with Janice, thinking hard about what she had told him. _'I'm gorgeous, huh?'_ He thought and shrugged it away, standing up and walking back inside the base. He was bored and didn't want to play any more monopoly with Kakuzu so he instead went to the training room. The training room was full up holes in the walls and cracks in the ceiling along with somewhat large craters in the ground. Janice had been training and improving fast along with her friend, Elle. Elle was still stuck on learning jutsu but had mastered the Kagebushin no Jutsu _( translation: Art of the Shadow Clones )._ Janice had already figured out how to do a few jutsu herself. Next in training, figure out the girls chakra nature.

Once back at the base, Sasori came out and Deidara sighed. "Alright ponytail, let's get to training her." The puppet said with his arms crossed over his chest as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a paper. He stepped close to Elle and handed her the paper. "All you have to do is focus your chakra into that piece of paper. Is it cuts clean in half, your chakra nature is wind. If it wrinkles, your chakra nature is lightning. If it burns to ashes, your chakra nature is fire. If it crumbles into dust, your chakra nature is Earth. And lastly, if it gets soggy and falls, your chakra nature is Water." Sasori spoke and Elle nodded. She looked at the slip of paper and focused her chakra to it. The paper was soon burnt to a crisp, making her look a little shocked. "Your chakra nature is fire. Meaning only Fire Style jutsu will be allowed to be used." Deidara added and yawned. Training and listening to people talk wasn't his thing.

Elle just nodded and let the ashes fall from her hand onto the ground, wiping her hands together to get any left over remains off her hands. Now the only questions going through Elle's head were: _'I wonder if Janice is alright.. or if she has her chakra nature..'_

 _What do you wish for at night?_


	7. life lesson part 2

Back in Pein's office, he had been working non stop. Get up drink some tea and get back to work. Lately the girls had been improving rather quickly, especially Janice herself. Yes Elle has too but she usually laid back and takes her time, Janice on the other hand doesn't stop training until she is either unconscious or very exhausted.

He wasn't going to let this go, no he wanted to figure more about them. After days and days of painful searching, he finally found it! Yes! They were born here, but somehow ended up in a different universe. Elle was from Konohagakure and Janice was born Kumogakure. Konan gently knocked on the door. "come in'' He said in a rather unusual cherry way. He was damn to excited to let this one pass up. The blue haired women stepped inside the office unsure why Pein was smiling and shut the door quietly. "You wanted to see me Leader?" He nodded and got up from his seat walking over to Konan.

''Yes please go receive Elle and Janice. I need to chat with them privately'' She nodded and was about to leave before she was stopped by him clearing his throat. "Tell them it is an important matter.'' With that he sat back down and waited with a devious smirk. Konan once again nodded as she stepped out and shut the door. Looking back at the office door she wondered why he was smiling. _'something is up with him'_ With that Konan left to go find the two girls.

-

Now since Janice and Elle were being officially becoming ninjas the outfits they wore was amazing. Janice's outfit was ( 6EAFbyU) She loved! No one back at their home was ever going to believe them what was happening. After pushing herself hard, Janice collapsed on to her knees breathing roughly. It didn't take long for her to figure out her Chakra Nature was lighting. Just like Kakashi sensei's. Kisame walked over to Janice and kneeled beside her in concern. It may have been three weeks, but Kisame had somehow taken a liking to her. He sighed and rubbed her back in a circling motion. "Janice You need to tone it down'' His worried voice sounded like he wanted to cry because of the way she was doing to become stronger.

''Kisame look I need to become stronger, because I want to. I have my set of goals on why I need to do this'' She said trying to stand up on her own. The shark man sighed once again and sat her down. If she wasn't going to listen he was going to make her. Kisame sat down on his bum and grabbed Janice with ease. He placed her on his lap, and held her tight so she wouldn't get up. She began to struggle relentlessly in hoping he was going to let her go.

"I am not letting you go, until you compile on relaxing and toning it down'' She shook her head no and continued to struggle. That didn't last long because he pushed her further until he chest was against her back. Janice's face instantly redden a dark crimson color. She didn't know how to process what was going on. All she heard was both their heart beats rapidly beating fast.

Konan heard voices coming from the training room. As she walked in, her eyes caught the sight of Janice on Kisame's lap blushing. Inside her mind she was giggling but on the outside she kept a plain face. Konan cleared her throat and looked down hoping she wouldn't smile in front of them.

Janice looked at Konan and frantically flailed her arms in front of her face shaking her head. "no no no no no no no Konan-chan it isn't what it looks like I swear!" Kisame immediately took Janice off his lap, and stood up looking away blushing darkly. "Janice Pein want's you for important reason, and Kisame you can't follow. Also Janice have you seen Elle?'' Janice cleared her throat and walked towards the door looking at Konan. "Um..Uh Elle should be already back. She went with Deidara to get more clay'' With that Janice left quickly towards Pein office.

Konan nodded then looked at Kisame. "Heh..Don't worry I won't say a word'' She left leaving a flustered Kisame in the training room.

-

Elle and Deidara had gotten back, so they were still outside playing around with the clay bird. She was now able to jump high and loved the feeling of the sky so close to her. Deidara watched the beautiful Elle enjoy her time. Every part of her was amazing and, her personality so kind to her friend Janice. Konan walked outside and hurried over to the two. "Elle, Pein wants to see you. It is important!'' She yelled hoping she heard her. Her eyes widen thinking Janice got in trouble again. Since she was distracted by this thought, Elle began to fall from the high jump and landed right on top of Deidara who caught her.

Deidara groaned, but smiled nonetheless that she was safe. Elle looked at Deidara and quickly got up looking at him with a deep red embarrassment look. "I-I am sorry! I need to go!'' She ran back into the base and hurried her ass towards the office. She slammed opened the door and over to the Desk. "LEADER! I- I TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR JANICE'S ACTIONS!''

Janice's eye twitched as she looked at her friend. "Thank's for having faith in me'' She said with sarcasm. Pein pointed the the chair beside Janice and Elle seated while looking at her friend apologetic. " S-Sorry Janice''

''Uh huh'' She laughed than looked at the leader boredly. "What do you want from us?'' Janice said obviously already wanting to leave. This was her daily routine with Pein.

An irk mark appeared as he smiled while holding his anger in. ''You both are probably wondering why I called you here?'' He said. Before Janice could say a smart remark he stopped her in mid-sentence. "Well I had been very suspicious about you two for awhile now. So after days on no end in researching about you two, and what you had explained to me about your world, I found something interesting'' His lips curled into a devious smirk as Elle was a bit scared by just shrugged it off like ti was nothing. "Oh look he smiled. The world just ended'' One of his eye twitched as he slammed his hands against the desk and stood up leaning forward to get a better look into their eyes. '' Elle, you weren't actually born in your were actually originally from Konohagakure.''

Her eyes widen in shock. With her mouth gaped open ready to protest, she didn't know exactly what to say. He than looked at Janice and stared at her for a little bit to smirk more for the reaction he was waiting for her. "And you miss smart mouth!, you were born from Kumogakure'' Janice raised an eyebrow and used her two fingers pushing him away from her personal space. "I kind of figured I wasn't normal back where I lived. No one liked me there, they thought I was weird. So you just proven to me I am not normal. and by the way Personal space carrot top'' Pein growled and looked away before crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the two. "Don't call me Carrot top Janice, and I am glad I satisfied your hypothesis. You are dismissed'' Elle nodded and quickly got up leaving her friend behind.

She needed to tell Deidara about this, and needed to try and process all what was said to her. As Janice was about to stand up, she was stopped by Pein grabbing her wrist and forced her to be a bit closer to him. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but I will find out why you make me not kill you already'' She snatched her wrist and backed away from him glaring at the carrot top. ''You need to get your priorities in check. Don't just grab my wrist you pervert! fucking carrot.'' With that she stormed out of his office and slammed the door.

Pein just smirked and leaned against his desk. His arms crossed over his chest while he had watched her leave. "I believe I already know why I am not on the verge to kill her'' With that he sat back down on his desk and started paper work. Zetsu should be back from his long mission and he was going to find out there were two no people.

 _What do you wish for at night?_


	8. There is always a rainbow after it rains

p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: left; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"It had been a few weeks since coming into the Naruto universe. Yes Janice and Elle of course did their training, and cleaning. Today was the most boring of days. It was pouring down rain, and everyone was in the most gloomiest day, including Kisame himself. Tobi had been pestering everyone about playing a board game, however they refused because Kakuzu would cheat. ''Tobi wants to play-'' before he could say anything else a little spider clay blew him a few feet away. Pein rushed in with a deadly glare at Deidara. He walked over to the blonde haired boy with his hand out. "give me your clay now! I told you not to use your explosives in the Building!'' He yelled out in anger/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Deidara laughed nervously and gave him the clay while pouting as the leader walked away to hide it. Janice and Elle sighed while leaning against the wall. This was the third time in a row, it had been raining. No one enjoyed it because they were stuck in the building. Then Janice had an idea, it might make her seem like a fool but she wasn't going to sit all day and do nothing. No she wanted to do something amazing. "Hey Elle, I am going to sing that one song, just to entertain myself'' Hidan overheard and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"creep/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" over to the girls smiling wickedly. ''You going to fucking sing? Is there lap dances /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"involved/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" bitch?'' Janice glared at the Jashinist and flipped him off. "Fuck off dick licker!'' He snorted and walked away amused by the reaction himself. Ella sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head. "Exactly what song?'' This was going to be a long day in her mind/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Janice smiled widely and took out her phone. She /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"scrolled/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" through her music list until she landed it on it. "Want you to want me by Jason Derulo'' Kisame looked over and raised an eyebrow hearing a name that no one in the anime heard before. "Who is Jason Derulo Janice?" She sighed from all the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"interruptions/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" and looked at Kisame with her arms crossed over her chest. ''Where me and Elle come from it's a famous singer. He has many albums.'' She turned back over to Elle who now had the company of Deidara. ''Janice un you going to sing this song? un'' She nodded and handed the phone over to Elle. "Yes now play the song Elle''/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Elle did as she was asked and the song had began. Janice of course began to sing along and started to dance along, in hoping to entertain her friend. However she didn't expect the other Akatsuki members to watch and be amused by what was going on./span/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /em style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 9pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"It's too hard to sleep/span/span/em/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: arial;"em style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 9pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got the sheets on the floor/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Nothing on me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And I can't take it no more/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"It's a hundred degrees/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got one foot out the door/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Where are my keys?/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"'Cause I gotta leave, yeah/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"In the back of the cab/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I tipped the driver ahead of time/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Get me there fast/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I got your body on my mind/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"I want it bad/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Girl, you're the one I want to want me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And if you want me, girl, you got me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"There's nothin' I,no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Girl, you're the one I want to want me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And if you want me, girl, you got me/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Just to get up next to you/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"You open the door/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high/span/span/em/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Before the song could finish, a flustered Pein, who had watched walked over to Janice and tapped her shoulder. She stopped singing and dancing, as /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"her/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" eyes met the leader or the organization. "May I help you with something? As you can see I wasn't all that busy'' She said with a sarcastic tone and a plain expression. He glared at her, but that didn't faze Janice. No she /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"just/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" kept her expression going /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"challenging/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him. "Stop with the racket, I am rather busy'' He said a bit pissed off that Janice is taunting him. She just huffed and looked at him. "Well if you were busy you wouldn't have bothered me'' In the background a laughing Hidan was wiping tears of laughter." Damn! the girl has got balls!" He said getting a few snickers. They all soon stopped as Pein glared at everyone including Elle. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;""Janice I warning you this last time, you better knock it off with the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"attitude/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'' His threatening cold and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"merciless/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" tone was sending cold shivers down everyone's back but not Janice. She was standing her ground. ''Oh? Are you my dad? Did you fuck my mother to birth me? No I don't think so.'' He growled and clenched his fists tightly before walking away so he wouldn't kill her. He walked straight to his office, slammed the door and punched a hole through the wall. /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"'how dare she mock me!? I will show Janice that I rule over her!'/emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" he said in his head. A knock brought him back to reality as he /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monotone/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" a 'come in'/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Elle entered cautiously and stepped inside shutting the door. "L-Leader I am sorry about Janice. She is just like that for a reason.'' She was hoping not to lose her best friend, even if it meant apologizing for her. Pein looked at Elle and raised an eyebrow at her. "I have no time for you to apologize for her actions. you are dismissed'' He sat back down at his office and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"cradled/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" his head into his hands sighing in /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"irritation/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". Elle nodded and quickly left to get back to everyone who was in the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"living room/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"'why does Janice bother me so much? Why haven't I even killed her yet? usually I would kill the person without hesitation. What is this girl doing to me?'/emspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" Thoughts started to swarm all over his mind leaving him to wonder/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"-/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Back in the living room everyone finally decided to play a board game. Of course Kakuzu thought of Monopoly. No one wanted to do it, but since it wasn't going to stop raining any time soon, they though why the hell not. During the most agonizing pain, of Kakuzu being a cheap Krabs from spongebob, everyone began to get bored of this game. Kisame occasionally glanced at Janice, wondering what she was thinking. Lately he had been thinking about her and didn't understand it whatsoever. He was confused and wanted to know the reason. Janice looked up from /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"concentrating/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" hard on what to do, she found that Kisame was staring at her. "Sharknado what the hell are you looking at?" Kisame quickly looked away huffing like he did nothing. His cheeks were somehow a red. "I wasn't looking at you'' Janice just rolled her eyes and continued doing what she was./spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Deidara and Elle were already out of the game from losing their money quick. It was obvious they were flirting with each other, even if they denied it. Deidara began to talk to Elle about art, while /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"siting/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" very close to her. ''So Elle un. Would you like to go with me to by clay un?" He was blushing a bit as he looked away biting his lower lip. When he first started to talk to Elle they instantly clicked and he loved every moment they spent together since. Elle giggled and patted his arm lightly while smiling with /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"her/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" eyes closed. "I would love to Dei'' Dei was the nickname Elle had given her new friend. She thought since he was cute she'd give him a cute nickname. Of course he didn't mind her say it, but if he ever heard Tobi say it he'd be pissed/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"''Look! Look! The rain stopped! Tobi good boy! he sees a rainbow!'' Janice smirked and flipped the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monopoly/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" game over. "Fuck this game! its fucking 4 in the damn afternoon and I have been paying /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"luxury/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" out the ass! I been sitting at /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"Baltic/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" with crack!'' Everyone was silent seeing Janice flip out on Kakuzu. "I hate it when you are the banker Kakuzu! where'd you get all those damn pink /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"fifties/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" you cheating whore!'' Elle touched her friend's shoulder whom casually took it away afraid of being hit. "Don't touch me Elle. Kakuzu is a cheating whore!'' She walked away from the game flipping Kakuzu off and walked outside to take a deep breath of fresh air/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Hidan was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, while everyone else just followed in pursuit to get away from the base for awhile. Deidara led Elle to a different spot from outside, and made a giant white clay bird appear for them. He picked up Elle bridal style, and leaped up on to the bird. He sat behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her still. "Hold on Elle I don't want you falling un'' He smiled at her and took off with Elle holding on to him for dear life. Janice sat near the river as she place her feet in. Looking up at the sky she saw Elle and Deidara fly off somewhere. The cool fresh breeze brushed past her arm giving her goosebumps. Her long dark hair danced behind her with the wind. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"Kisame walked over to where Janice was seated, and sat next to her. He placed his feet inside and /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"just/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" sat their quietly. What was going to /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"surprise/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him was the questions that /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"Janice/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" was going to ask him. ''Hey Kisame, What do you think about yourself? You know about how you feel in your own skin'' She said looking at him from the corner of her brown eyes. Kisame was startled by the sudden question and stared at his /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"reflection. Remembering the past before he had met the Akatsuki. /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" /spanem style="line-height: 1.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'You monster! a young women had pointed at me. I did nothing, they all just called me ugly. A /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monster/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;". A freak. I didn't understand what I did wrong' /span/emspan style="line-height:  
1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"He looked over at Janice and stared into her dark brown hues unsure if she was /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"judging/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" him by how he looked. ''I guess uh a /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"monster/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"'' She laughed at his answer and lightly patted his arm. That was the first time she ever did that too him. He stiffened up a bit before relaxing, seeing how kind she was being instead of a bitch. /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;"''Look Kisame you are no monster. Yes you look different. Blue skin, Shark like teeth, gills on your shoulders. Yet I see no monster. I see a unique person. Someone who isn't like anyone else'' Janice looked up at the sky seeing the /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"beautiful/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" rainbow appear before them. ''If there is a beast, there is always a prince. Or a dark knight!'' She sighed with a big smile and took her feet out slowly. Kisame had always been very sad about his looks but that was slowly changing, because Janice didn't want him to feel like he didn't look good. "Kisame, you are a gorgeous guy, and if no one can see that than they are just a bunch of /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"judgmental/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" simple minded idiots. They nothing to /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"exist/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" in your world. What matters is how you think of yourself. Besides I think you look amazing in blue and it's my /spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 16px;"favorite/spanspan style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 12pt;" color!'' She laughed and grabbed her Ninja sandals running off back into the style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /Itachi was there the whole time, listening in to their conversation. em style="line-height: 1.7em;"'She isn't afraid of him or no one in this base. These girls are something else.'/em He looked at his partner who had red cheeks before chuckling lowly to himself. There is always a rainbow after it rains. Maybe just maybe these girls are here for a reason,and it could be a good one/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
div class="qfooter" style="line-height: 1.7em; clear: both; word-wrap: break-word; text-align: center; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 0.8em !important; padding-top: 5px !important; margin-bottom: 2px !important; margin-top: 6px !important; border-top-style: solid !important; border-top-color: #dddddd !important; background-color: #fefefe; border-width: 1px !important 0px 0px 0px;"  
div style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important; font-family: 'century gothic';"em style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 1em !important;"What do you wish for at night?/em/span/div  
/div 


	9. our first video Log

Elle and Janice had now been with the Akatsuki for 2, almost 3 months. And Elle had noticed Deidara acting a little odd around her. Though she didn't pay much attention to it, it started to seep into her mind and make her become curious. As Deidara had just got back from a walk into the forest, a walk to cool down after his fight with Sasori on art, Elle had been waiting for him at the normal area he would arrive at. Elle sat on a large rock with her feet dangling off the edge of the rock when the long blonde came into view. "Deidara-san! Over here!" She yelled out to him with a smile, waving her arm in the air for him to notice her. Deidara looked at her from looking at the ground, a smile spreading on his lips. Elle had always managed to make him happy somehow but he hadn't quite figured out why. As he got closer to her, he stopped in front of the rock. "What is it Elle un?" He asked with a perky tone of voice. "Dei, I noticed you have been acting a little strange around me. I was wondering why." Elle asked in her normal innocent sounding voice.

Deidara blushed a little from embarrassment and reached a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I guess..." His voice trailed off as his words were in audible. He didn't know what to say to that. He himself didn't even realize he had been acting weird around her. He sighed lightly but smirked up at her. "No reason, is it really that important?" He asked her, hoping she would let it slide. Luckily, Elle just let it go as if it were nothing. Elle shook her head and hopped off the rock. "Why did you go on a walk alone Dei?" Her voice spoke again. "To get away from Sasori, that piece of wood should go to the scrap heap." Deidara shouted in anger and rolled his eyes at the thought of Sasori. Elle just smiled and sighed happily, happy to have the old Deidara back.

* * *

Janice was once again working hard on her training, never telling the persistent sharknado her motivation. Janice had indeed told Kisame about the village thing Pein had told them a few week ago but Kisame had brushed it away like it was nothing important and continued to treat her the way he always had. Kisame also become more worried about Janice as her training seemed to have increased to a high danger level. She was practicing and mastering multiple jutsu like a breeze, the only drawback, her constant arguments with Carrot Head. Pein was pushing her over the edge this past few days, always getting close to her no matter how many times she cussed, pushed him away or told him off.

One the days, Janice had just exited Pein's office from their morning conversation. It had become a daily routine for her. As Janice exited the office, Kisame unknowingly went behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist tightly and the other hand covering her eyes. He wanted to talk to her but needed to make sure she wouldn't escape. He pulled her to the door and outside, leaning her back against a tree as he spoke up. "So Janice, I want to talk with you." The Shark man said and Janice immediately came up with a comeback. "Take your fucking hands off my eyes or I will hurt you, Kisame!" She growled and tried to struggle away. She had recognized the voice of Kisame so she knew it was him right away. A sigh came from Kisame as he complied and took his hand off her eyes allowing her to see. "Alright, there. Now, I want you to slow down on your training-" He cut off by another one of Janice's remarks. "Not a chance, pin head."

* * *

It was nighttime and the Akatsuki were asleep, except for Janice and Elle who were texting each other in bed. Elle said she was going to go to sleep and that she'd talk tomorrow and Janice agreed. Instead, the devious girls decided to record their moments in the Naruto Universe. Elle pulled out her camera on her phone and switched it to her video camera. SHe quietly got out of bed, turning the recording on. "Hey, I'm Elle. I'm currently in the Naruto Universe for some reason. I'm here with my friend Janice. I um, have made a great friend who is Deidara." She introduced and turned the camera to the sleeping figure of Deidara. "I call him Dei for short." She giggled, having to speak quietly so she didn't wake anyone. Next, she introduced Sasori then said more about what it's like and all about Pein's attitude towards the human girls. It soon came time when Elle was yawning nonstop so she said bye and turned the camera off, getting into bed. As soon as her head made contact with the pillow, she instantly fell asleep.

Janice had started the same thing. She turned video camera on on her phone and introduced herself. She didn't being quiet during resulting in Kisame getting woke up just as she was introducing the Shark man. Kisame rubbed his eyes and turned away from the device. He yawned multiple times before laying his back on the pillow. He closed his eyes as he lifted his hand up to where Janice could see and flipped her off before falling asleep. Janice narrowed her eyes and growled, pulling his hair tightly and briefly before letting go. She said into the video that he was known as Mr. Grumpy which made her just smirk. She walked to Itachi who she introduced as a brick wall before yawning, denying her sleepiness as she kept the camera and phone in hand, heading out of the room to the training room. Once there, she sat down and said bye to the camera before turning it off. She set her phone down and cracked her knuckles, starting training in the middle of the night. In the morning when Kisame noticed Janice not in her bed, he went to check the training room and saw Janice passed out on the floor.

 _What do you wish for at night?_


	10. What love feels like

In the morning when Kisame noticed Janice not in her bed, he went to check the training room and saw Janice passed out on the floor. He sighed and gently picked her up in his big strong sexy arms. Janice snuggled a big closely to him without realizing who was carrying her, and just made a little noise of content and happiness. He looked down at her and smiled at how cute she was and that she was okay, for the time being.

After entering the room, he laid Janice back into her bed and covered her, so that she wouldn't get cold. His eyes began to soften, he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. It is going to be hard but he was going to do it. Kisame sat down on her bed and brushed a few strands from her face, only to feel breathless from how beautiful she looked in the light. Her smooth milky chocolate colored skin, glowing in the midst of the sunlight. It was like an angel had made her. He gently traced the roundness of her face with his finger tip and smiled. ''So beautiful'' He said quietly to himself. She just mumbled in her sleep about some mint bunnies and continued to sleep. His smile never leaving his face

-

Deidara was always the first ti wake up in his room. Always sharing it with Sasori, and Elle. Today was going to be a special, day! He was going to express to Elle how he felt about her. The way her red orange hair light up the room when she walked in. Her giggles always giving him a rush of happiness, and her beautiful sweet smile. He sat up on his bed, stretching out his body. This was his daily routine. As he stopped stretching out, his blue oceanic eyes stared at the sleeping figure across from him. There she was, Elle peacefully sleeping. her chest raising up motioning to him that she was still alive.

"Idiot stop watching her sleep, and just tell her how you feel'' Sasori said working on one of his puppets. Deidara just stuck his tongue out at him and smirked at the puppet boy. "You are just jealous You can't get her un'' Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to face Deidara. "Why would I? Sure she is cute but I am in my 40's and she is your age. That is disgusting'' With that he went back to working on his puppet that Tobi broke two days ago. Deidara just laughed quietly and got up from his bed, heading to the bathroom that they have in their room. He entered and and shut the door to begin his shower

-

Two hours later Everyone was up but Janice. Elle was in the kitchen making breakfast, while everyone waited for it to be done. Pein came in, to check to see if Janice was here only to see she wasn't. "Where the hell is that brat Janice?" Kisame looked over from the sofa (Cheap because of Kakuzu) and noticed that she wasn't awake yet. "She is still sleeping leader'' He said wondering why he wanted to know. He turned away and headed towards the bedroom where she shared with, Itachi and Kisame.

After entering the room he noticed Janice had half the blanket off and she spread out. He walked over and cleared his throat. "Janice wake up now'' He said shaking her a bit. Janice just turned over a bit talking in her sleep. "Bunnies..Chocolate bunnies don't fly'' Once again he sighed and shook her a bit more roughly. "Wake up now or I am pushing you off the bed!' She swatted his hand away in her sleep and kicked the blanket off. "Don't come near me..mm super spaghetti.'' That was the last straw. He pushed her off as she mad a loud THUD. "MINTY BUNNIES DON'T EAT ME!" Janice was startled awake and looked around to notice a smirking leader. She stood up and threw her pillow at him, as he easily dodged. "Get out of the room Freak sicko! damn carrot tops don't have fucking souls''

He growled and looked at her sternly. "Get your ass dressed and in the living room room. Breakfast is almost done'' He left after saying that, smiled remembering what she was saying in her dreams. Janice sighed irritated, and quickly got into her ninja clothing. Brushing her hair she just sat there thinking, what she was hearing was just a dream. ''hm was it Kisame to carried me here?'' Smiling a tiny bit to herself she hummed.

Back in the kitchen, Elle was singing a song to herself, swaying her hips to the beat. What she didn't realize was that Hidan happen to be there watching the whole thing. He smirked at her and walked over to her side licking his lips a bit. "So Elle you down to fuck or what?" He asked bluntly. She looked at the intruder's voice and saw it was none other than Hidan. "uh-um No Thank you Hidan'' She wanted to be polite and turn him down, but he wasn't easing up. "Come on babe I will show you what a real man is. Other than that fucking blonde haired boy Deidara. He can't fucking please you like me'' Hidan pushed a bit more

Elle sighed and looked up at Hidan narrowing her eyes at him. "Listen here Hidan. Deidara is my best friend, and and- He is more of a man then you ever will be. I don't like you and I never will. I like Deidara and Dei only'' She said getting back to cooking. He didn't like the answer, and well that crossed the line. One of his arms wrapped around her waist as she struggled to get free. "Oh come on don't puss out, I will show you a great time''

Thankfully both Deidara and Janice walked in, especially Deidara who heard the confession. ''Hey! Elle said leave her alone un!" The blonde haired boy was getting really angry and he wasn't going to allow anyone hurt his Elle. Janice walked up to Hidan and hit him on the hit with her hard hairbrush. "Ow bitch what the fuck!?" He said back away and rubbing his head in pain. "Listen up hear ugly! No one messes with my girl and gets away with it. Now back the fuck off Kakuzu's bitch'' He grumbled angrily threatening Janice's he was going to kill her. Elle sighed in relief and hugged both of her friends.

"Thanks guys, I needed the help'' Janice laughed and patted her back before getting out of her embrace and setting the table. "Hey Deidara saw what was going on and I decided to follow because I couldn't pass up hurting someone ya know'' Elle laughed and just continued to hold on to Deidara. "I can't see you getting hurt Elle un'' He leaned his head on top of her's as he sighed a bit happily. "You are..um very important to me un'' Janice rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Hello Romeo she needs to finish cooking before it burns''

Elle gasped and pushed herself out of Deidara's grasp and got back to cooking. "haha. Oops! sorry. And thank you again Deidara. I am glad I am important to you. I feel the same way'' He nodded with a blush and left the kitchen for the girls to do what they needed to do

-

After everything was done, and everyone got to eating, Hidan being punished for trying to get into Elle's pants. Kakuzu and Hidan was set off on a mission, to get some money, leaving everyone else in the base. This was the chance Deidara and Kisame can get to admit their feelings to Elle and Janice. So while they weren't looking Deidara took Elle's phone and went through it finding a certain song. "Listen Kisame..this song is perfect un'' He nodded in agreement and went to find Janice. Deidara knew exactly where Elle was so, that was where he went.

Deidara was first to find Elle. She was outside practicing her fire jutsu that Itachi (the brick wall) was nicely helping her to learn. _'she sure looks beautiful. How did I come across with such a lovely girl like her un'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as Elle was snapping her fingers in his face. "Dei, Dei you silly what are you doing spacing out?'' She giggled and playfully punched him in the arm. He smiled at her and grabbed her by the hands. "Listen I want you to hear what I have to say'' She nodded and carefully listened. He opened his mouth and began to sing

 _I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it_

 _Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing_ _  
_ _We might not know why, we might not know how_ _  
_ _But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_ __

 _We're beautiful now_ _  
_ _We're beautiful now_ __

 _We might not know why, we might not know how_ _  
_ _But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now_ _  
_ _We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds_ _  
_ _Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful_ _[x2]_

Elle giggled and placed her pointer finger on his lips to hush him. "Deidara did you find that song?" He nodded while staring into her eyes. They were mesmerizing and he felt like he could get lost in to them forever. ''Elle, yesterday when you asked me why I was being weird around you lately, was because..We'' For a second he thought he couldn't speak anymore, his nerves was getting to him. He coughed to clear his throat and sighed. "I may not be the most romantic un, but I know for sure that I am in love with you Elle un'' Her eyes widen in surprise as she leaped in to his arms squealing happily. "Oh deidara! I feel the same with you!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around happily. He found what he was looking for

-

Kisame walked into the training room to find Janice overdoing it once again. He sighed and walked over to her, stopping her from doing anymore. "Kisame what the hell!? I told you I am going to be fine!" He didn't listen this time, no he pushed her up against the wall and pinned both her hands above her head in a tight grip. "Don't be a damn fool! You are slowly killing yourself by overdoing it! Why do you care so much to become stronger quickly!?" He said rather angry at her. Janice blinked in surprise by his sudden outburst before sighing and looking at him. "For all my life before I came here, I was considered weak. Everyone underestimated me. No one gave me a chance. I was always left to be alone. I want to be stronger because I want to protect everyone! to protect those important to me. and to prove myself that I CAN be strong'' He looked at her and shook his head staring into her deep brown eyes.

''Janice, by over doing it you are killing yourself. Please stop and take your time. I care about your health and whether you live or die. I care. Just-'' Before he wanted to finish he found himself smashing lips on her's. It was more rather loving and passionate. Jancie's eyes widen. This was the first time she had ever been kissed. It felt so magical, so amazing. Kisame pulled away as he sat her down and looked at the women before him. "I am in love with you. Please just don't go away'' She slowly nodded and touched her lips gently. The corners of her mouth curved into a grin

''Kisame you sharknado, I return your feelings'' He smiled and hugged her closely to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back happily. "I promise I will slow it down from now on'' He squeezed her a bit tightly and walked out of the training room holding on to Janice, and into the living room. He was going to spend that time cuddling with her.

 _What do you wish for at night?_


	11. Weirdest day: Baby akatsuki?

Today felt different, like when you feel that- no when you know that something is bound to happen, the night before you sleep. Yes it was like that. Janice woke to the sudden cries of babies. One year old babies to be exact. When her brown hues looked around the room to find the source, what caught her off guard was that Itachi and Kisame were awake crying.

Janice fell off her bed with her eyes widen, as her mouth was gaped open. Nothing. No words came out. Elle came running in, kicking the door almost off it's hedges. "Janice! Everyone but you, me and Konan are babies!" Almost robotically she turned her head towards her friend, and slowly pointed at Kisame and Itachi. Elle followed the actions and just stared. "Elle and Janice something must have happened." Konan said as she was standing by the door holding a baby Pein.

Well there went logical reasoning out the window. Janice stood up, dusting herself as she scurried over to the babies, and picked them up. Immediately they stopped their crying. ''Well that was easy. Anyways we need to find them some clothes, since somehow they have diapers on.'' She sweated dropped. The child Pein Reached out for Janice to hold him too, while trying to get out of Konan's grasp.

''It seems like he wants you Janice'' Dramatically and comedically she grabbed the leader as well. Now with the children in her hands, Janice, Elle and Konan walked into the living-room where the rest of the baby Akatsuki were. _'this is going to be a very long day'_ She said in her mind.

-

After a few hours, It didn't take long for the three to be very tired and overwhelmed. Zetsu Kept trying to bite them, but only managed to gum them, well since he had no teeth. Sasori and Deidara were yelling, actually screaming at each other. It turns out they can still talk but in baby language. (If that makes sense)

Konan had left the hideout in order to escape, leaving Janice and Elle alone to baby sit. They both groaned in irritation, while trying to settle the Akatsuki babies to be quiet. '' We need to do something and fast! I am about to lose my fucking mind!'' Elle nodded and tried making faces, silly faces but that didn't help.

''ugh! Fine I will sing for them!'' She grumbled angrily. How the hell were they suppose to deal with the babies? Janice wasn't use to eight one year olds walking around and causing a chaos. Kakuzu was the easiest. He just wanted to hold a wad of cash in his hands. Elle grabbed the most troubled children and sat them down in front of Janice. Kisame and Pein were sharing Janice's lap while Itachi beside her. ''Alright bestie start singing'' Elle giggled at the annoyed expression Janice gave her.

 _I know there's someone somewhere_ _  
_ _Someone who's sure to find me soon_ _  
_ _After the rain goes there are rainbows_ _  
_ _I'll find my rainbow soon_ _  
_ _Soon it won't be just pretend_ _  
_ _Soon a happy ending_ _  
_ _Love, can you hear me_ _  
_ _If you're near me_ _  
_ _Sing your song_ _  
_ _Sure and strong_ _  
_ _And soon_

From singing this so much back where she lived, the high notes were perfect. After she ended the song it had seemed the children calmed down. Sighing happily Janice and Elle leaned up against the wall with some of the toddlers in their lap. It was a long day. They both wanted it to end so fast. "Janice, I wonder why this happened'' Elle said looking up at the ceiling while playing with Deidara's hair. Janice nodded in agreement.

 _"_ I think it's because we are here. The disturbances of our world, and this one. Maybe I don't know.'' She brushed her fingers through her thick black locks. Right before Elle could say anything, Konan came in smiling like she hadn't done it in a long time. "Elle, Janice! I found out how we can change them back!'' With hope in their eyes, both girls gently laid the children down, and ran over to Konan. They peered at her as saying _'go on!'_ With their eyes bulged out like giant dinner plates. ''Well we need to use some of chakra in this scroll and they will become normal.''

Elle and Janice both took out their cellphones and grinned devilishly. "Wait lets take pictures. The girls all giggled in usion including Konan, while having a devious plot in their minds.

-  
Twenty Pictures later, after doing the chakra transfer a big giant smoked filled the room. There standing were a bunch of sexy naked Akatsuki memebrs. Konan quickly covered her eyes. Elle fainted from her face being overheated. Janice fell over with a large enough nosebleed, that is could be counted as a damn river. maxresdefault  
After the men, took off to get dressed, it was a tense awkward situation, once they had entered the living room. Kisame wouldn't look at Janice, because he was afraid that, he may end up blushing. Deidara was holding an unconscious Elle, apologizing over and over again. Konan couldn't even look at her friend without picturing what she saw. Pein cleared his throat, as everyone froze in place, like something bad was going to happen again. "W-well Thank you Elle, Janice, and Konan for making us normal again.'' With that he speed walked towards his office trying to cover up the upcoming blush.

Kisame cautiously walked over to Janice and sat down beside her, placing both his hands on his lap afraid of touching her. "S..So-'' He was caught of by her waving her hand in front of her face frantically. "No no no no no no no no no no no no! I-I didn't see you naked! or Itachi! I- I swear! I mean like'' She gulped and looked away quickly getting up. "I mean- Uh! I mean like y-you weren't bad looking!- Wait what I meant was that! ugh!" Janice ran off the direction of the training room to hopefully get her mind off what happened.

Hidan laughed and walked around still naked. "Hey I ain't complaining about being this way. Its okay to look! I am fucking hot!" He Strutted out like he was in a walk way. Kakuzu glared at him and shook his head. "Put on some clothes!" He yelled at his partner. Zetsu had already left to tend to his garden, Sasori was in his room fixing his puppet, and Tobi was just running around, well being Tobi. "Fuck you old man! You ruin the damn fun!" He said and wrapped his body in his cloak.

Itachi had the Tv on, leaving this world into not wanting to listen. Kisame sighed thinking he did something horrible. Deidara looked at the sad fish man (Kisame: Hey I am not a fish!) ''Kisame, Janice ain't upset with you. She it just a bit flustered after seeing you naked un'' He smiled before picking up Elle bridal style. Deidara then began walking to their room. Kisame looked at the blonde haired male and nodded. "Alright thanks I guess Deidara.'' He smiled at the thought of seeing Janice's reaction all over again.

This day was the weirdest one yet. There inside the Hideout, no one knew what was going to happen next.


	12. Weirdest day 2: Personality switched!

After the whole incident of the Akatsuki members turning into babies, everyone fell asleep soundly for the whole night. When they had woken up from their slumber, something was off. Kagome felt like a brick wall and didn't want to talk to anyone, she had a nightmare about slaughtering the Uchiha clan. Something she never thought would happen. Pein ran around, acting like a Tobi, Elle was counting money being a greedy person.

Deidara was somehow in Pein's office doing paperwork. He kept glaring at everyone. Konan was cheerful as Elle, and wouldn't stop clinging to Deidara. Sasori was trying to eat people. Zetsu was cursing and going through Janice's Phone like it was his. Kisame felt the need to start working on puppets, and arguing with Tobi about art. Tobi was trying to make Clay bombs but failed instantly. Itachi was feeling less confidence about his own body, and for Hidan well he was acting a lot like Konan. Kakuzu tried Sacrificing person to Lord Jashin.

Yep you guessed it, the entire Akatsuki members including the new recruits, switched personalities. No one could figure out what was going on, they wanted it to stop. "Pein is a good boy! Pein knows what's wrong!'' Zetsu walked in and flipped everyone off. "Shut up! you all are so annoying right now!'' Elle groaned at everyone, because she was getting distracted from counting Kakuzu's money.

Konan and Deidara walked out of the office, because he was failing at the paper work. The blue haired women giggled and then stared at Janice. "Janice! Elle! I think all our personalities switched, like everyone became babies yesterday.'' Everyone who was doing something, stopped in their tracks and looked at Konan.

Yep they knew it. Something was wrong, and here they are all switched in their personalities. Pein walked over and flailed his arms around like a frantic Tobi twirling around. "Oi! Pein knows where we will be normal! cause Pein is a very good boy!'' Zetsu taped the whole situation, because he had Janice's personality. (something I would do!)

-  
Everyone left to where Pein knew a place. Once they all reached it, everything was back to normal. No one wanted to speak about what happened, and everyone was pissed off. It was getting bothered some. However Janice had her phone back and saw the video that Zetsu took. She smirked deviously and laughed, making everyone wander what she was laughing about.

Not soon after, things cooled down. The memory of the slaughter clan, haunted Janice,but she dared not speak about it. Let's just say that Everyone got to know everyone else's personalities. Kisame and Janice went to go train, Deidara and Elle went somewhere to go by more clay, and the rest of them just did what they normal do on a day without missions.

A/N: Sorry It was so short! but I had to get off. I will update more later on when I get my own damn computer! hahah :) Hope you all enjoyed it!


	13. first date: picnic of love!

Today was the day. Where Kisame and Deidara were going to ask, Elle and Janice on a double date. Both males, where in their bathroom getting ready. Itachi helped his partner, with his hair and Deidara knew exactly what to do. Groaning in aggravation, Kisame looked at Itachi with the look of 'please do not laugh at me'. He held up one of Janice's favorite flower which was a red rose, that Zetsu said it was okay to pick from his garden. Janice didn't know what to wear, so she was frantically looking through her things, and spotted a nice looking shirt and spandex. Yes this was perfect. She put on the Marlin Monroe shirt, then her black spandex with heart designs on the ends.

Elle looked at her friend, and smiled a bit. ''Janice can you help me please?" She asked. Janice placed both her hands on her hip, and looked at her with a smile. "What kind of friend would i be, If I didn't?" Elle giggled and mimicked Janice. "A shitty ass friend'' She said in a sarcastic playful tone. "Hm! I think my sarcasm attitude rubbed off on you'' They both laughed, as Janice helped find Elle, a cute shirt with cherry blossom designs, and a cute pair of demi jeans that fitted her hips nicely. This double date was getting all four distressed.

-

After getting ready for the day, the four had set off to the surprise that Kisame and Deidara put together. Janice held the shark man's hand intertwining their fingers, while holding the rose, and Elle was already holding on to Dei's arm. ''So where are we going?'' Janice asked looking at the nervous Kisame. "That is a surprise'' It didn't look like he was nervous, because he never faltered. However Deidara was s stuttering mess. It made Elle think of him as adorable. ''Dei Dei, you are very adorable being nervous~'' He puffed out his cheeks with a dark blush. "I-I am not cute!" Elle only laughed more.

After talking, and getting to know each other a lot more, they made it to the surprise. There was a little table made for four, and a picnic basket on there. Elle was just grinning at the scene in front of her, her hand sliding down her Deidara's and entwining their fingers together. Janice gripped Kisame's large hand.

They all took a seat next to their crush, Elle next to Deidara and Kisame next to Janice. Deidara stood and reached over to the basket, opening it up and taking out a few ham and cheese sandwiches with some apples, apple juice and some chips. Janice had reached over to get a sandwich along with Elle while Deidara got some chips. Kisame had taken an apple and ate it bite by bite. Because Deidara had mouths on his hands, the tongues kept licking the chips making Janice, Elle and Kisame not want any chips anymore.

Since it was about 4 o'clock when they had left, it took about 30 minutes to walk to their destination. Once they all decided they were done eating, the boys had packed the game Apples to Apples with them, letting everyone play. Since the game seemed to last hours, which was only about 1 1/2 hours, it was finally finished and once everyone pack up, started to head back to the hideout. They got back to the hideout about 30 minutes later. When they got back, everyone was tired and immediately went to bed.


	14. Dark Nightmare

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: arial;"(Janice's P.O.V)/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="font-family: arial;"br /It was night time, and everyone had fallen asleep. The sound of the trees swishing back and fourth, the branches creaking, it sounded like people were pulling on it. As shivers spread out my body, I immediately rushed to the bed and jumped into it. Kisame groaned from the sound, and muttered about me go to sleep. Yes we may like each other, he was just a cranky sharknado. I shook my head and wrapped the blanket around my body. Somehow it was very cold, but it didn't look like the two others were bothered. Then again, they were use to /br /After I had laid my head down on the soft pillow, my brown eyes began to shut, not before I heard my door creak. During my sleep, I twisted and turned. It felt like I was drenched in sweat, so I instantly shot up. Right on the dot I was right, cold sweated beated down my brow, making me wipe it off. Taking off my blanket, my feet touched the cold ground. ''Damn it's freezing!" I looked over to the sleeping Itachi and Kisame, but neither of them were awake. That was strange, usually they would throw something at me for being so /br /Deep inside of me sensed that something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it didn't feel right. I slipped on my shoes, and walked over to Itachi. 'Wait..Should I? Maybe not..He may end up hurting me. However I don't feel safe being awake alone' So I spoke his name softly. Nothing. He didn't budge. I said his name louder. Nothing, it was like he was dead. Then I screamed his name louder and shook him. What made my blood ran cold, was when his body rolled over to his back, and saw his eyes, and tongue were /br /Tears started to fall from my eyes. I wanted to pinch myself, but I just fell to the floor crying.A sinister laughter echoed throughout the hideout causing me to stand up immediately. My hands shook as I whimpered out Itachi's name. Then it accord to me. Is Kisame dead too? I rushed over to the gorgeous ssexy/s shark and tapped his shoulder. He wasn't moving either. I plucked the blanket off him, and saw that his head was facing the wrong way. I screamed and ran out the /br /Each room I went too, everyone was dead. Even Pein the leader. I entered Sasori a, Deidara's room. Everything seemed dark, but the little light from the window illuminating the darken parts. As I walked over to Sasori's Workshop are, there he was his heart ripped out from his wooden chest. I cried even more, my eyes redden from all the tears I shed for everyone. However I made no sound. Afraid the killer was still here. Then once my eyes looked towards the wall, Deidara was pinned up, arms were ripped off, his guts were slowly slipping out from his ripped open stomach. The pool of blood below the now dead blonde haired male. br /br /That was Elle's crush, and she was about to snap. One the wall above his hung head, was words that were spelt. 'You are Next' I stood there frozen. Then the laughter came again. It was so dark, so cold, the back of my hairs of my neck stood up. I knew I had no where else to go, and going back home was no option. A figure, stepping in front of me laughing, smiling this heinous crepuscular smirk. His hair shadowed over the eyes. When I looked him up and down, he had long arms that passed his waist line, and fingers stretched out like he had claws. The clothes were tattered, ripped, burnt. It was clear he wasn't human. br /br /Once I looked back at him, his sharp pointy teeth was known. His eyes, he had none. Before I could react he pushed me with great force, and my back had hit the wall. After falling on to the ground, I groaned in pain. My dark brown hues opened, and looked around the area. He wasn't there anymore. There beside me, was the body of Elle. Dead, her face skin ripped off. I couldn't take it anymore, I began to vomit from everything. Once I had finished the male grabbed me and-br /br /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: arial;"(End of P.O.V)br /br /span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"span style="font-family: arial;"Janice's eyes shot up, and quickly sat up from her bed. Kisame's hands quickly cupped hers as everyone, had this strange worried look on their faces. Elle was sad. That made her think. em'was it just a dream? or was it something different. A nightmare' /emBreathing heavily Hidan sighed irritated. "Look here doll, It's fucking 5 am in the damn morning! and you woke us up with all your whimpering, yelling and thrashing around!'' He was instantly hit upside the head by Kakuzu. Kisame looked into her brown beautiful eyes and stroke her cheek. He didn't care if anyone saw him being compassionate, he was clearly upset. ''Janice's what happened?'' he askedbr /br /She just took a deep breath, She began to describe her whole dream, including the disturbing Scenes. Itachi looked like he wanted to vomit, Pein stayed silent. Tobi was crying and running away yelling he don't want to die. Elle balled her eyes out, Deidara ran to the bathroom vomiting. Hidan was proud of this killer, Kakuzu looked like his blood ran cold. Sasori was disturbed, Konan was frozen stiff, and Kisame had nothing to say. Janice wiped her eyes and looked at everyone. "Look I didn't mean to wake anyone up. You can go back to bed okay?" br /br /Without hesitation, everyone fled the room. Itachi walked away, scared of it coming true but he had hid it well, so it seemed like he didn't care. However Kisame stayed beside Janice and held her, like she was going to leave forever. ''That was not what I thought would, actually scare you. I am going no where and I won't leave you to be like this'' She looked up at him, smiling. Was he serious? She felt more then safe now. After getting into comfortable position, Janice's head laid down on his chest and drifted off into sleep. Kisame smiled holding her close, and ended up sleeping. This time no nightmare happened. She ended up having something more. Dirty, sexual to put it /span/div 


	15. The Intimate moment with Deidara

A few weeks after their date. The love couples, began to date that very same day. Elle and Deidara were always beside each other, blowing things up. Usually he would be training with her, but this time it was different. He was acting more stranger then he did, when nervous. He would fidget his fingers, he would casually look her up and down, and blush furiously. This was strange behavior and Elle was going to get to the bottom of it.

After watching another of Deidara, being nervous around her, she followed him secretly into the bedroom. After entering, Elle shut the door, and stood behind him with her arms crossed over her chest. The sound of their bedroom door being shut, startled the male as he turned around to face his glaring girlfriend. She tapped her foot and stared into his oceanic eyes. "Listen Deidara! If-If you have another girl on the side you better tell me!" Her voice cracked to the thought of her true love cheating on her. His eyes widen as he rushed over to her, and holding on to her shoulders looking into her eyes. "No no no Elle! I would never EVER cheat on you! I love you!" he said. That shocked both of them. Taken back by his words, she stayed silent.

Deidara sighed with a smile, and used his one hand cupping her left cheek. ''yes- I love you. This is why I have been acting strangely around you'' He leaned in close to her and planted a loving, passionate yet lustful kiss on to Elle's lips. Her eyes widen in surprise. She didn't expect him to do this at all. but after a second of adjusting to the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck deepening it. His strong arms wrapped around her waist, as Deidara scooped her up, walked towards his bed without breaking the kiss, and laid her down. He climbed on top of her and pulled away for much needed air.

''D-Deidara'' Elle said in a surprised tone. He only smirked and began to kiss down her neck. He wanted to hear her moans, he wanted to hear her sweet voice call out his name. The feeling was so new to Elle, she couldn't really understand it, but the fact that his lips were trailing around her neck, made her moan quietly into his ear. Deidara loved that sound and wanted to hear more.

-

After an hour of touching and feeling around, things had began to get heated. Here they were now naked, with Deidara on top. His penis was at full length from getting hard and looked into Elle's eyes. "Hey Elle I want to try something first~'' He said. She just nodded and looked at his actions. Deidara started to play with her clit. Rubbing it slowly, and massaging her lips. Hearing er moans knew he was doing something right. "D-Deidara, I am a virgin'' She said admitting to him. The feel of wetness covered his fingers as he pulled away from rubbing her pussy.

"My love do not worry, I will be very gentle with you'' She hesitated for a moment then nodded. There right before her was the man she loved while watching the show, and here she was about to lose something important, by him. Deidara position himself getting ready to penetrating her. ''Are you ready Elle?'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. "Yes Deidara" He grabbed on to her waist, and slowly entered her. The feeling was painful for Elle, this has never happened to her before. Once she felt her cherry pop, she gripped on to him tightly biting her lower lip. He held her close and looked deep into her eyes. "I won't move until you say so''

She just shook her head and smiled at him. "N-No It will be fine. Please go slow'' He nodded and started out slow. The walls deep inside of his beloved girlfriend, was tight. She felt amazing against him and wanted to pound into her, however this was her first time and he was going to take it nice and slow. The moment he had hear her moaned, gave her the chance of him to speed up.

Elle began to claw his back, moaning, wanting more. He felt so good, like she was on fire. The blissful feeling of a pressure starting to slowly built gave her good chills up her spine. Deidara groaned, and held her waist closer to him. One of his hands began to massage her breast. Since he had mouths on them, the tongue licked all around her nipple, causing Elle to yipe in pleasure. Cursing under his breath he began to speed up rather fast, making the head board hitting the wall.

Elle on the other hand was loving it even more. She wanted it to continue, but knew it may end soon . "Deidara! please harder!" She said loudly, causing him to smirk. With sweat beating down his body, Deidara started to speed up rapidly. Elle's eyes rolled behind her head, her tongue stick partly out as she panted with slight drool leaking from the side of her mouth. ''F-Fuck un!'' Deidara called out, as he felt her warm liquid on to his cock. After one last push and making himself go deeper, he released his seed inside of her. With shaking legs, he slowly pulled out of her and laid beside her, holding Elle closely to him. Of course there was a bit of blood, but that was from losing her virginity.

After chuckling at the mess they made, Deidara pulled the covers over them and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Elle forever and always' un'' She smiled tiredly and looked up at him before resting her head back on his chest. "I love you too'' With that they both ended up falling asleep. That was her first time and she loved every bit of it.


	16. Janice and Kisame in: Watery Love

A couple weeks after the double date with Deidara and Elle, Kisame had started to act a little more embarrassed than before. Janice had noticed right away but was seeing if it continued, if it did, she was definitely going to confront him about it. When they were taking a walk through the forest, Kisame had spotted a decent sized pond. It was small but it wasn't too big and it definitely wasn't mucky and gross. The water was a crystal blue. Kisame walked to the waters edge, seeing if the water was cold or warm. Luckily, it was both. Janice figured they were going swimming and stripped down to her bra and underwear, jumping into the water making a large enough splash to hit Kisame.

Kisame thought she was trying to challenge him and stripped down to his dark blue boxers, jumping in and swimming under to his girlfriend. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her under. Janice was surprised but had quickly taken a breath of air. Once she was under, she put her hands on Kisame's around her waist. They came back up at once and Kisame had a blush on his face, still being embarrassed a little. "Alright, tell up Kisame! You've been acting so shy around me lately and I'm sick of not knowing why!" She snapped though not as harshly as she would with anyone else.

Kisame sighed lightly and briefly closed his eyes, only to reopen them. "Short attention span? Whatever, Janice, I love you too much but I've got recent news that there is indeed a way for you to go back to your world. I don't want you to go." He said softly then rested his chin on her shoulder. Janice was shocked by his words, never knowing he was so sensitive. She smiled and turned around, lifting his head up and passionately kissing Kisame on the lips. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she felt him slowly but surely kiss her back, loving the sensation they currently shared.

Kisame's long arms rewrapped around her curvy waist and pulled away from the kiss. Janice wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him with lustfilled hues. Kisame noticed and smirked, leading them back to shore. Kisame laid her down on the ground and hovered over her, his erection now visible because of the large bulge in his boxers. Janice simply blushed and kept her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Kisame leaned down and kissed her on the lips briefly before kissing down her jaw to the edge of her blue lacy bra.

Without hesitation, He took of her bra and massaged her breasts. Janice turned her head to the side and moaned at his actions. The sensations running through her body making her wet. About 30 minutes of Kisame kissing Janice all over, he reached to her panties and pulled them down and off of her. His hand trailed down her wet clit and rubbed against her entrance lightly before entering her with 2 fingers. When he entered her, Janice's back arched and she let out a long and lustful moan of pure bliss.

Kisame continued his ministrations on her body until she had her pre-come soak his fingers, making him pull his hand out. Janice's body was still recovering from the pleasure until it continued with Kisame taking his boxers off to reveal his large and blue, like the rest of his body, cock. Janice went slightly wide eyed as she had turned her head to see only a quick glimpse before he rammed into her.

Janice again moaned loudly and arched her back, her nails digging into his back. Kisame went slow at first but had quickly quickened his pace. Janice's body rocked back and forth as his walls retracted against his long length. Kisame continued to ram into her until she could stand no more. Her juices spilled out onto his length as Kisame shot his seed into her a little after.

Kisame pulled out of her and cupped her cheek, planting a sweet kiss on her lips before getting off of her and crawling back into the water. A few minutes passed and Janice had recovered enough to crawl to the water and hop in. For the next 30 minutes they swam together and gave each other light kissed. When they reached the hideout from the 'walk', they immediately went to sleep from being so tired.


	17. last goodbye: Time of parting

A/N: There will be a sequel to this! We own nothing of the Naruto Characters!

After 8 months being in the Akatsuki since their rival, things have been getting tensed. It had turned out there was a way back to their home. Even if most of the members didn't show it, they didn't want their life back to normal. Elle and Janice were having a much troubled dilemma, trying to figure out whether they should go or not. Over the past week, both girls feel ille with unknown reasoning. (intimate reason) Deidara had been pestering Elle not to go. He loved her so dearly and didn't want the love of his life to leave him like this. There he was in front of her outside, holding her hand. "I-I don't want you to leave me un!'' Tears were daring to fall, but he never faltered. She bit her lower lip, and looked into his sadden expression. "Deidara, I may not go, but I may also want to-'' She quivered her lower lip as Elle continued to stare into his eyes. "I miss my home and everyone there. I love you so much and ugh!" With that she ran off in to the base crying wanting to be alone. Leaving a heart breaking Blonde haired man. He didn't want her to go, but he couldn't make her stay. That wasn't the kind of man he wanted to be, especially not to her. So here he was on his knees letting tears fall. 

Meanwhile-

Janice and Kisame were sitting on her bed. Both of them in a eerie silence, none of them wanted to say something. Kisame had her in his arms, as his head rested on top of her's. Finally the silence got to him and he wanted to confessed all his feelings for her. ''Janice- I love you more then words could ever describe it.'' Janice pulled away slowly and looked up at the blue shark man. Yes words couldn't describe any of the feelings she had going through her either. Why should she go home? No one wanted her there, and she didn't feel like she belonged. However here was different. Kisame cupped the left side of Janice's cheek and smiled down at her. "But when you are here next to me, I don't worry about what others think about me, I don't doubt my looks. When you came and entered my life you became my little angel fish'' She laughed at the cheesy pickup line and pecked his cheek lovingly, before warm tears fell down her face. "and you Mr Hoshigaki became my Knight and charming Shark prince" She sniffled as he brought her in close. Once her face buried deep into his chest, she started to cry.

After Pein had came back, those who wanted to watch and say goodbye were outside. Deep down he didn't want neither of them to go, but what more can you do besides forcing someone who didn't wish to stay. he cleared his throat and gave both the girls his usual expression. "Now this portal will only stay for a short time period. Better have your minds made up'' Elle smiled and nodded. It was short but before she could say anything, Deidara came running out and hugging her from behind, Janice just stood their quietly while gripping on to Kisame's hand. She didn't look away from his gaze not one bit. "Elle, If you go..Please don't forget about me. I love you! and everything about you un! I won't ever forget how cute you are'' he said holding her close. Tears poured from her eyes, as she hugged him back as well and kissed her beloved boyfriend.

Kisame looked down upon his girlfriend and looked sad, but he had a smile on his face. "Whether you choose, I will never stop loving you my angel fish'' She nodded and walked over to Elle who had pulled away. They both smiled, and as Elle tried holding Janice's hand she pulled it away. "J-Janice-chan? Aren't you coming too?" She smiled a bit sadly at her friend. She didn't want to go, even if it meant separating from her. Her hand touched her shoulder and gripped on it tightly. "Elle..I am not going. I am not like you. I can't go about my day thinking I have a place that I belong there. I wont go back home. When we came here-'' She put her hands beside her before rubbing her right arm and felt a lump at her throat. ''I belong here, look at everything that I actually accomplished! I-I am strong, I am happy and most of all I love someone who loves me for me'' Elle started to tear up as she sniffled and quivered her lip.

"Janice- I, but we are best friends'' She said not wanting to go alone. It had pained them both in the heart that they are separating from each other like this. ''We are best friends, and will forever remain the way. Sometimes we have to live our lives the way we want to'' Before Elle could protest, Janice pushed her in the portal, and destroyed it without hesitation. "I am sorry Elle, please enjoy it back home'' Utterly shock, Janice walked away from everyone and began running into the forest. There she found a spot and sat down on the ground crying. Kisame followed after his girlfriend, wanting to comfort her.

-

As Elle fell down the abyss, she noticed that it seemed like some sort of galaxy kind of abyss. After it ended, she landed safely near Janice's house. Sires. Cops were everywhere searching for the two missing girls. She heard both their mothers crying, and wanting their children back. Happy, and sad tears started to pour from her eyes. Elle got up from the spot, and started to run towards everyone screaming. ''I am here! I am here!" Dogs began to bark, A bunch of people ran towards the voice. Looking down the little cliff area, there they saw Elle, but no Janice.

After hours of being in the hospitable. Detectives, came and began to ask her questions. Of course she couldn't tell them about where they actually went, but here she was explaining fake details about getting lost very far. How scared they were, but Janice seemed to enjoy the outside world, and that was why she never came back home. Secretly, she kept the truth from them. Elle sighed and looked up at the moon. 'Deidara I love you forever and always' She said in her thoughts. What got her surprised when the doctor came an announced she was pregnant. The shocking news, caused Elle to feel uncertain. Was her decision the right on, or the bad choice.


End file.
